percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Theodosia Argyris
Theodosia Argyris is a demtitan daughter of Eos, the titaness of the dawn, and is of Greek descent through her father. She takes much of her appearance from her mother, though her eyes clearly connect her to the famous Argyris Family. She is one of the main protagonists of Blind Faith alongside Chad Sinquah, Sasha Filipov, and Apollonia. She was chosen to go on the Quest For the Lost Children. Appearance Theodosia inherited much of her appearance from her mother, Eos, which is very commonly seen through other children of Eos as well. She has light golden blonde hair, as an indication of her mother's representation of the dawn. It falls to the bottom of her back and is rather curly as well, a trait that she inherited from her father. She is usually seen wearing it down but has it clipped back so that it does not get into her face as she works on whatever she needs to work on. It is rather fine, though she has a lot of hair, and she enjoys styling it from time to time. She has a fair skin tone, clearly lighter than her father's own skin, but not so much that she is as pale as northern Europeans. She tans easily in the summer, and while she is in Greece, though if she is not careful, she can get easily sunburned as well. She has rather sensitive skin as well, so she often needs to put cream on it, and she blushes easily as well. Theodosia possesses unique colored eyes, which are a dark lavender, a trait that runs in the Argyris Family. They are descendants of the goddess Nyx and the family has slowly grown over time, now including Theodosia. Though they are unaware of their heritage, considering that her identity was never truly revealed to them. She is not quite short but not tall either, being right in the middle, and that has been a trait of hers all her life. She stands at five feet and six inches and has a light build, but not so much that she is frail. History Eos and Yiannis Theodosia was born to the titaness of the dawn, Eos, and a young Greek millionaire named Yiannis Argyris. Yiannis was a member of the famous and notorious Argyris Family, known for their business in developing technology for studying astronomy, which attracted Eos to Yiannis initially. He was also a young artist, fascinated with the dawn, and constantly painted it, and so that helped with growing the mutual attraction between the two, eventually developing into love. Theodosia was soon conceived and while Eos desperately wished to keep her child, she could not because of who she was, and so Yiannis was forced to raise his daughter alone. Though Eos was not there, she always kept an eye on her daughter, giving her little signs that reassured Theodosia that she would always be there for her. It would not be until her eleventh birthday, though, that she would find out her true parentage, and that the titaness Eos was her mother. Until then, she had always assumed that her mother was a woman that Yiannis had a quick affair with, resulting in her being born, then being scorned by the family because of not being of high birth. Early Life Yiannis was led to believe that Eos, his lover, had died in a tragic accident protecting their daughter, and was absolutely devastated. Although he grieved for his seemingly lost lover, he did not take too kindly to his now motherless daughter, and rejected her. He pinned the death of his lover upon his only daughter and while he did not completely abandon her, he left her to be raised by servants and nannies, preferring to focus completely on his business and nothing more than that. While Theodosia could recognize her father in her early years, she could not feel an emotional connection to him, mostly because one never developed between the two of them and he never initiated any warm contact with her, hardly being a paternal figure to her. So, from a few months old to eleven years, Theodosia was raised by a string of nannies, which did nothing to help her emotionally. Yes, she was quite a healthy child and mentally stable as well, but she did not receive the emotional support that she needed during those years from anyone around her. Her nannies were high quality but they were not emotionally invested in the job, rather aiming at her father instead, hoping to stir an interest in him. Her own family could not have cared less for her either, pinning the state of mind of her father on her, and so she was met with shame every time she had contact with them. When she was about five years old, Yiannis was married to an English woman named Elizabeth Ellison, though it was purely a dynastic marriage. The Argyris Family had needed an heir and Theodosia was clearly unsuitable because of her parentage and had no training for when she inherited the company. She was prepared to love her stepmother but it ended up that Elizabeth despised her as well, and had eyes only for Yiannis and his fortune. Theodosia was devastated and was even more so when her half-siblings were kept away from her, so she couldn't play with them and hardly had contact with them as well. Though, six years later, on her eleventh birthday, she received a surprise visit from her mother herself. Relationships Yiannis Argyris Yiannis is her father, although he does not recognize her as being his own child, and treats her coldly every time that they make contact. Although Eos had intended for them to grow close, it did not work at all, and so they fell awry. Their relationship could hardly be called a relationship, for Yiannis does not make time to have one with her and on their very rare contacts, he is rather icy towards her and doesn't hesitate to insult her at times either. Theodosia hardly mentions him when she is at camp, rather telling the truth that she hardly had a paternal figure in her life, much less than a full set of two parents. He has no notice of her when she is gone at the camp and is unaware of her status as a demititan, though she doubts that would change anything with him, because he would probably blame her for not being able to see Eos. Chad Sinquah Although they are very close to one another at this moment, being girlfriend and boyfriend now, their relationship was quite strained at first. Being quite shy and seemingly not being able to do many of the activities at Camp Half-Blood, Chad looked down on her and didn't think much of her. But as she began to prove her worth and gradually became more well-known throughout the camp, Chad became more willing to get along with her. She eventually developed a crush on him, though told not a single person, and was rather embarrassed because he didnt like her at all, or at least from what she had seen from him. They began to learn more about one another, about themselves and their pasts, and their relationship eventually developed into a friendship. This relationship eventually took a romantic turn as Theodosia revealed her feelings for him and he admitted that he held those kinds of feelings for her as well. She loves him very much but she feels that he can be a bit overbearing as well, especially when he is protecting her. Skills/Abilities Theodosia possesses the typical abilities of the children of Eos, being a daughter of Eos herself. Being a demititan, she has abilities that typical mortals do not have, such as not being wounded as easily and having more strength than normal mortals as well. At times she has dreams that are almost prophetical and shows scenes of what others are doing, which are unique to demititans and demigods. It should be noted that the children of Eos have differing abilities from children of Apollo and titans such as Theia and Selene, as people tend to group Eos and the dawn with their domains. Typical abilities of the children of Eos include: * They are able to see better than most demigods and mortals alike in low-light conditions, as the dawn does not have very much light. Much of their powers, in fact, are associated with the dawn itself, and derive from it as well. * She also possesses the ability to increase her strength at the dawn, the point at which she is the strongest, where she can tap into her power the easiest as well. Though as the day goes on, her strength will wane, though it repeat as the dawn of the next day comes. * She also tends to radiate light because of her mother being associated with the dawn, which has some light, and others tend to notice and/or sense that things are noticeably lighter when a child of Eos is around. Category:Demititans Category:Artanisnerwen Category:Blind Faith Category:Children of Eos __FORCETOC__